


Ironic

by nemiclo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiclo/pseuds/nemiclo
Summary: Irony washed upon Fen'Harel as he indulges himself in his first slavery-- sexual one at that. But no, The Dread Wolf did not regret anything.





	1. Irony

**Irony**

  
  


It was a great day. The weather is very nice, sun shining brightly upon Tarasyl'an Te'las, casting shadows of the windows on the naked body of a slave.

 

The slave despised the sun. Shining sun and beautiful weather means that her master won’t be here accompanying her on his huge bed. He’ll be on the war room, contemplating his plans, accidentally flirting with every she-elves. The thick headed master of hers eventually will be the death of her. Death caused by jealousy, as her master payed no notice to any of the damned she-elves’ advances, yet he payed them enough attention to reply to each 'harmless’ flirtings as he called it.

 

The slave loved her master. However just love is an understatement. Her master showered her with love, care, passion, and pleasure. Leaving her writhing under his lean muscular body at night on  **_their_ ** bed. The slave has learn to become dependent on him. Her body weakening at each moment he spoilt her rotten. Now, her body is unable to stand without support, leaving her isolated from the rest of the fortress. Her body was doomed from the beginning, but she thought she would be recovering under the hands of his master-- Fen’Harel, who is notoriously famous for his healing abilities as well. Instead, he weakened her strength even more, so that she would not free herself, nor run away from him. Her master is quite the possessive man, and she loves every moment of her current life.

 

Do not be mistaken, her master took a great care of her, each time she needed something, she just had to call upon her name from her mind. As the branding magic of her master’s has linked their mind, body and soul as one. He can feel her feelings, and so can she to him. Sometimes it makes her wonder, who is the real slave here?

 

But then again, she’s a mere slave, she has no claim upon her master or whatsoever. She was saved by Fen’Harel, number 1 on his 'freeing slaves’ list. Yet, she’s not freed, rather he took a claim over her. At first, her appearance shocked the Evanuris, her status makes them dare try to tempt the Dread Wolf to change his mind to bear more slaves. But their efforts are futile, and so are their existence.

 

She did not know what her master’s plan for them, but she hoped it would not endangered himself, as her master has selfless tendencies. He would rather die than risking other people. Or at least that’s what she thought of him.

 

***

 

The rest of the day went uneventful. Except for the part where everyone outside seems very restless and starts wrecking the place up. Then, out of nowhere, her master entered the bedroom and scooped her out of the bed, carrying her on his arms without looking back and out of the room.

 

“What’s the matter?” the little slave asked, yet silence is the only answer. The slave did not like to be ignored, yet she knew her boundaries and status, so instead she pouted and silently throwing tantrums in her head.

 

Knowing her feelings, Fen’Harel sighed. “Vhenan--” yes his slave is his heart. The love callings they only do when they are alone. “There is no time to explain. You will have to go to uthenera--”

 

“What? Why?” The slave interrupted her master, bewildered by her master’s words.

  
Her master did not explain anything more, he just rested her body at a very secretive and deemed safe for her and forced her to sleep


	2. Uthenera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awaken from Uthenera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogues with italics means it’s spoken in Elvhen!

**Uthenera**

  
  


When the first time Fen’Harel freed a bunch of slaves, he met his beautiful Athelle. Shame upon him, the first time he laid his eyes upon her, lust drowned his every other senses. Frightened and fragile is what he would describe her appearance when they first met. At first she was very relieved to know that she won’t have to be a slave to an abusive master anymore, she would be free to live her life. But when the Dread Wolf’s eyes fell upon her, she knew something was wrong. Dread itself shrouded her soul. When he freed her fellow slaves and her from their Vallaslin, she did not expect him to trap her into another slavery. 

 

The first night they were together, she hyperventilated as he raped her of her virginity. However rape would not be the right word. Deep in her heart, she knew that she enjoyed his touches. The way he makes her suck on his thumb while he presses down on her tongue, leaving trails of her juicy saliva when he finally parted his finger from her lips. Never once she thought 'rape’ could be igniting something in her heart, and down her womanly area. She thought that it has something to do with her master’s magic ability-- something that she does not possess.

 

Magic, something she thought she would hate for the rest of her life, when her parents and literally all of her family disowned her, and sold her away to slavers. She was deemed different, and that sullies her family’s name-- a family that was well known for its high magical abilities. But that was the past, now magic is only brought upon her under the sake of pleasure. Her master and she has tried more things to spice up bed time than an old married couple bored of their sexlife.

 

Now however, to execute Fen’Harel’s plan, he needed his little slave alive. After banishing the Evanuris, he plan to wake Athelle up and marry her. Or so at least he planned. Little did he know that his plan will go awry.

 

***

 

**_Drip_ **

 

**_Drip_ **

 

**_Drip_ **

 

Water is dripping upon Athelle’s peaceful face. Unknown to the upcoming surprise.

 

When the water felt more than uncomfortable, Athelle is forced to wake up from Uthenera, and into the waking world.

 

When she opened her eyes, a dog-like creature was on top of her body, beside that creature was a shocked looking creature..? That resembles a lot like Arlathan elves but bigger and burlier, wearing what Athelle assumed to be a uniform, like those worn by Fen'Harel's spies. But the attire is rather… unique? The design is rather out of the world one would say. Something that would not be available in Elvhenan.

 

“Sent for the Nightingale hurry! We found a living elf in the middle of nowhere!!” Said the elf-like creature

 

“ _ I-i’m sorry what? _ ” Athelle looked at him weirded out. He was speaking something else than Elvhen. Something that she can’t quite put her tongue on. Ever since her family found out she doesn't have magic (which is 4 years old), she was immediately thrown out of the manor. And has not yet received any knowledge or whatsoever. She can’t read. She doesn’t understand anything other than Elvhen, and she has never been outside at all.

 

At first Athelle thought that this perhaps might be normal for educated people like her master, but then she realized it wasn't. The way the other creature was reacting, explained it more clearly than any words would.

 

Athelle panicked for a moment, as her body is still weak and not cooperating at all. Her bone situation is also not making everything easier. Athelle flailed her hands trying to get the man’s attentions, but instead the dog pounced on her, wanting to play. The man then sent a raven and off it goes. The man then shooed the dog, and went to help her, grabbing her flailing wrist, and helped her stand.

 

“Are you alright, miss?” Once again, Athelle doesn’t understand anything he said. So she just stood there, confused. The man then realized that Athelle can’t speak nor understand Common, so he gave up speaking at all. By now, Athelle was convinced to run away from the man, and search for her master.

 

What happened here?

What happened while she was in Uthenera?

 

Questions keeps coming to her head, worry starts to eat her heart away.

 

Where is her master? Why can’t she feel her connection to him nor his feelings at all?

 

Athelle can feel that her master is still alive, but she doesn’t know where and how’s he doing at all.

 


	3. Pride and The Slaved One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athelle reached Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics means it’s spoken in Elven!

**Pride and The Slaved One**

  


It’s been 3 months since Solas met the Herald. Letting him “becoming proficient” at sealing the fade rifts. They have met Mother Giselle and now they are on the way to another trip to Val Royeaux, meeting the chantry.

 

Or so the Herald have planned, until a raven arrived, bringing odd news to Inquisition’s ears. According to one of Leliana’s spies, they managed to found an elf— an Ancient Elf! The herald was notoriously known for his passion on elves especially one of magical times of Arlathan. Ancient elves are unique, as they are more exposed to magic at their time. Being a human however, does not affect the Herald’s love or now is being shown as ‘elf fetish’. As a Travelyan, elves were treated horribly, and that makes him wonder. After all, The elves has such a powerful and well known ancestors.

 

Hearing that the spies found an Ancient Elf, freshly woken up from Uthenera, postponed Travelyan’s plans. The exact word of his would be, “ YOU GUYS WOULDN’T KNOW THE TRUE EXTENT OF AN ANCIENT ELF’S POWER!!!”, heatedly.

 

Cassandra and Cullen were very disappointed at his poor decision making ability, but complied after all. They sent words to the Capital, telling the Chantry that the Herald will postpone the meeting under the notes ‘AWAY ON URGENT BUSINESS’ with the clearly trained handwriting of the scholar Herald.

 

The elf was supposed to be arriving tomorrow afternoon, as the location was not far, but still they had no horses to carry her. The herald’s excitement was not concealed at all. Even after learning a lot from Solas, he still has his Burning Questions kept away for moments like this.

 

*******

 

It was very awkward moment with the creature, for Athelle. Not only that she doesn’t understand the language he was talking in, the man also found out that she was too weak to stand nor walk. He then was forced to piggyback carried her all the way to Haven.

 

They rested on the evening, as the man also needs his energy back. He set up a camp for them. Athelle, who can only watch, was preparing the freshly hunted food for the dog. As a slave, Athelle was forced to learn how to take care of the house, cook, and tend to masters. Although, before Fen’Harel, she was a maid slave, so she no longer cook or clean any longer.

 

Athelle would be pleased to prepare food for her so thought savior, even though meeting strangers that speak foreign languages and wearing odd clothings had left her rather shaken. Alas, there was not enough meet for her and the man. And barely for the dog, after all it was just a fennec meat. So the rest would have to be satisfied with only fruits for the moment.

 

*******

 

It was already morning, Athelle slept nicely last night, thankfully. Since the spy already promised the Herald to bring her on the afternoon, they put down the camp and went back on the roads.

 

The journey was quite uneventful, as she still have to hang around the man’s back. So yeah. After a few hours of working, she can finally see the town like places, surrounded by poorly arranged wooden walls. Never had she ever seen such buildings on her earlier days in Arlathan. As a ‘higher-up’ daughter, that means he’s used to fancy building adored with intricate details like castle or her master’s fortress. The man still went silent, as they made their way into town quickly.

 

There she was brought upon the biggest and sturdiest building there, with the sun symbol on the metal doors. There she was left on the floor, slumped as she watched the man carried her disappeared into the crowd. Not a minute after that, a group of people came out from the door across the main door, revealing 2 women, one with black boyish cut hair with braid along it, and the other one a redhead covered with scarf. The other remaining men are someone with this weird green glowing hand and—

 

**MASTER!!!**

 

She wanted to scream at him and run into his arms, but then they locked eyes and he put a finger in front of his lips, signing her to be quiet. She was confused then. Why would her master suggest her to be quiet. Like he had predicted she was coming— who is she kidding, her master probably knows everything. However the one who seems more excited to meet her would be the glowy hand one.

 

He literally ran towards her and shouted, “ANDARAN ATISH’AN!” With his weird accent. She was taken aback, as to why something other than an elf to be able to speak her language, but the one earlier could not.

 

“Why are you on the floor, milady?” The glowy hand asked with the other language she heard before, but she still don’t get the meaning of it. Glowy seems to understand her confusion, and proceeded to clear his throat.

 

“Solas, if you would…” he gestured to her master.

 

Solas…

Pride.

That was master’s name before he was known as The Dread Wolf.

A name that was no longer acknowledged by people of Arlathan.

 

If he used that name here, that must mean that he’s concealing his real identity.

 

“ _Why are you on the floor, child?”_ Solas said, in elven.

 

This, she understood.

She only shook her head, as her master told her to stay silent earlier.

 

“It appears to me that, she can’t stand, Herald. Perhaps we should move to somewhere with privacy and where she can sit down?” Solas said to Glowy and he just nodded vigorously.


	4. Revelation of Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for a meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogues in Italics means it’s spoken in Elvhen
> 
> This is the nightgown she wears before  
> https://goo.gl/images/4TwMfa
> 
> And this is her current outfit  
> https://goo.gl/images/xYrXQB

**Revelations of Jealousy**

 

Solas was shocked to see his vhenan sit on the ground helplessly in the middle of the chantry building. He knew that her body condition was not good, but not  _ this _ bad.

 

He suggested to the herald to have some privacy and some seat for her, so that the poor girl won’t freeze to death on the cold ground wearing thin nightgown he saw her wear before Uthenera. Not only that the clothes were provocative, with the almost see through fabric, but also the vulnerable state that she’s in. It sure affected Solas, hell even the herald and Cullen that stood behind all of us. Cassandra was shocked to say nonetheless. She suggested that Leliana, Josephine and her to arrange her a more appropriate attire if she’s going to be trapped with two males— one of them being an elf fanatic.

 

“ _ These women will be taking you to change your clothes _ ,” Solas said to her calmly, and only then she realized what she was wearing. Her face reddened with embarrassment as she struggles to cover her more revealing 2 sticking out pink bud that can’t afford to be more subtle.

 

Cassandra and Leliana helped her to her feet after Solas explained her that her body is weak and unable to stand by herself. They quickly made way towards Leliana’s camp, as it was the quickest place. Leliana decided to give her a thick tunic and tight breeches. She’s a little bit shorter than Leliana, so the Tunic is longer on her, however the bosom area are much tighter than she expected, so they gave her a scarf to go with it to prevent it becoming scandalous. If Leliana said that the breeches was skin tight to her, it means it will suffocate Athelle’s legs. Athelle’s legs are packed with more fat and meat, less muscle, making it more prone to jiggles. There’re even a few cellulites mark that has proven her glorious time, spoiled rotten by her master. As expected, the breeches does not fit her—  _ at all.  _ It wouldn’t even be pulled up, getting stuck on her thigh and hip area. So Leliana directed her to a long frilly skirt instead.

 

“Not my proudest fashion style, but it shall do for the moment.” Leliana nodded to herself and straightened invisible wrinkles on her clothings. “Let’s hurry up and get this over with,” Cassandra said, more to herself than others in this room. Cassandra made a ‘come here’ gesture to Athelle, demanding her to follow.

Athelle was already starting to be able to stand on her own, even though she lost the lock on her knee cap, making her fall occasionally. But still, walking alone is impossible. Cassandra sighs,muttering that she forgot about it, as Leliana grab her left arm gently, and pulling her out of the room.

 

***

 

The Herald is nervous. That much is obvious. He has been pacing around the Rotunda, Solas’ domain. How could he not? He’s been studying about elves and its ancient counterparts. While the latter has been proven to be extinct, how could he expect this kind of opportunity to come. Meeting this woman means everything to him. Lucky him too, having a walking elvhen dictionary! All he needs to do now, is meet her, ask her some questions, get her comfortable here, and hoped for the best, that she would want to stay here as an agent of the Inquisition. She should be worth something, right?

 

Whatever the Herald has in mind, Solas is not liking it. The usually reserved person, is currently here pacing around in circles, his feelings like an open book, easily predictable and his ideas does not appeal to Solas. Keeping her here? For what? She’s weak, vulnerable, can’t read, talk in speeches, has no negotiation skills. He trained her to be his sex slave dammit! She’s practically a spoiled entity, that could only please one person— one elf, and that’s him.


End file.
